Electricity and the power networks used to transmit and distribute it are vital. However, ageing infrastructure, increasing demand, and an increase in intermittent power generation resources have caused a need for more flexible power resources on the grid network. In particular, utilities and end-users have begun to adopt distributed energy storage units to alleviate these grid stresses and ensure higher power quality and service levels. These energy storage units, located at transmission and distribution substations, as well as “behind the meter” at customer sites, can be harnessed by utilities, grid operators, and customers to make optimal use of existing and new infrastructure resources. Such resources may be connected to traditional or alternative sources of power generation including, but not limited to, solar or wind farms.